


Отрицая настоящее, в будущее не попасть

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Даже если всегда смотришь вперёд, очень просто сбиться с пути
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114313
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Отрицая настоящее, в будущее не попасть

_Отрицание._

В бесконечном сражении теряешь друзей, товарищей, соратников и в конце-концов теряешь себя.

Кацуре кажется, что уж он-то себя не потеряет точно: ведь он опутан многими нитями, крепкими, как канаты, такими, что не порвутся. Они приковывают его к земле, не дадут заблудиться в замутнённом кровавой взвесью воздухе, не дадут потеряться во времени, исчезнуть.

Главное следовать своим принципам, верить своим убеждениям, доверять своему чутью.

Из-за двери в подвал доносятся крики и запах крови не сдерживает даже толстая дверь.

Это все неважно — ведь к Высшей цели каждый идёт своим путём. Он идёт своим, а Элизабет — своим.

И не стоит зацкливаться на том, что внутри грызёт червяк сомнения в том, что они их пути сходятся в одной точке.

_Гнев._

Волна исчезновений прокатилась по правительственной полиции, и с одной стороны это ничего — в конце концов уж они точно стоят по разные стороны баррикад. Им совершенно точно не по пути.

Но с другой стороны в боевую готовность приведены все гос силы Эдо, и это ощущается: двигаться, совершать диверсии, разнюхивать что-то и вообще следовать своим путём становится гораздо сложнее, когда вокруг снова активная стадия войны.

И Кацура не дурак, чтобы не знать, кто это затеял.

Дверь в подвал поддаётся легко — словно только и ждала, когда он сделает следующий шаг: нырнёт в зловонное, пропитанное кровью и смертью помещение, наполненное мёртвыми душами и мёртвыми телами.

В красной полутьме к потолку подвешен за крюк в спине небезызвестный командующий, избитый, изрезанный, практически мёртвый., но всё ещё живой. Внутренности болезненными плетями свисают из тела, обрекая хозяина на бесконечные муки.

Они не друзья: они враги. На войне смерть приходит мгновенно, хоть ты и ожидаешь её в любой момент, но она всегда внезапна.

Здесь же, смерть теперь претендует на то, чтобы считаться избавлением.

Элизабет, — голос хрипит. Сложно переступать через путь друга, заслонять его будущее своей темной фигурой, не пропуская вперёд. — Прекрати.

В пустых глазах утки ничего не увидеть. В душном воздухе, в крови и чужом страхе — ничего не почувствовать.

Внутри клокочет злость: может, если бы он пришёл сюда раньше, если бы не игнорировал, если бы…

Может всё бы сложилось иначе. И в их войне бы ещё оставался смысл.

_Торг._

«Я делаю это ради тебя».

«Ради будущего».

«Ради твоей мечты».

Прошло уже так много времени с начала этой бесконечной войны, что желания и мечты уже не столь ярки: видны словно через грязную дымку.

Какое будущее видит Элизабет? Она присоединилась к этой войне совсем недавно, хотя кажется, что они были вместе всегда.

Для чего ей эта война? Для чего теперь она Кацуре?

Любое будущее строится на костях проигравших, взращивается на пропитанной кровью почве. Но стенающие души выстроились так плотно, что через них его теперь не разглядеть.

Давай прекратим это.

Пальцы протянутой руки немного подрагивают в ожидании ответа. Накрывающее их белое крыло не несёт спокойствия.

«Уже слишком поздно».

«Мы почти победили».

_Депрессия._

Крики командующего шинсенгуми вгрызаются в виски раскалённым сверлом, дробят голову на мелкие кусочки, парализуя тело болью. Кацура плавает на границе бессознательности, словно это его тело пытали, словно это он жертва.

Напрочь лишённый сна организм неотвратимо слабеет, сталкивая в глубокую пучину самобичевания.

Это он виноват, это его война стала кровавой настолько, что перекрасила всё Эдо в цвета страданий и страха.

Гинтоки говорил, что лучше прожить красивую жизнь, но сейчас всё, что хочется — просто умереть. Можно некрасиво, не ярко, не в бою. Как угодно, лищь бы всё это закончилось.

Быть может, если его не станет, канут в небытие и идеалы, к которым он когда-то шёл, которые сейчас извращённым светом горят в глазах его самого, некогда белого, чистого и очаровательного друга.

Кацура ведёт остриём меча по шее, вниз, к груди, чувствует, как горячие дорожки крови раскрываются следом за лезвием.

Его честь воина уже давно испарилась, ей разодрали в клочья прикованные к Земле души, которые как будто и не собираются никуда уходить, а может быть просто ждут его самого.

Сеппуку в ответ на растоптанную честь: правильное решение.

Ведь он до сих пор самурай.

_Принятие._

Если не приглядываться, мир вокруг уже не кажется таким странным и неправильным.

Точно уже и не вспомнить куда он шёл и зачем, не вспомнить, что за оборванные нити окутывают тело, и куда исчезли все те, кто был с ним связан.

Зато рука крепко зажата в белом крыле и на трупах и костях вокруг действительно расцветает новое будущее.

Вот только зачем оно — Кацура теперь не знает.


End file.
